Te extraña
by IssueRBK
Summary: Iron Man era increíble, el sueño y admiración de cualquiera. No aquel hombre desecho sobre el sillón, se negaba a creer que lo era.–¿S-señor Stark?–él apenas lo miró con ojos carentes de brillo. –No. Ese 'No' aparentemente sin sentido, inició una nueva forma de vida para Peter.


**Disclaimer:** Ya todos sabemos que los personajes de Marvel no me pertenecen, pero lo harían un poco menos doloroso si no me lo recordaran…

 **Summary:** Iron Man era increíble, el sueño y admiración de cualquiera.

No aquel hombre desecho sobre el sillón, se negaba a creer que lo era.

— ¿S-señor Stark?—él apenas lo miró con ojos carentes de brillo.

—No.

Ese ''no'' aparentemente sin sentido, inició una nueva forma de vida para Peter.

 **Notas de la autora:** Espero disfruten el capítulo.

* * *

Se alegraba de que el ascensor no tuviese la misma musiquita de siempre, pero ahora sentía que le incomodaba el silencio que reinaba en ese espacio.

Después de recibir aquel reloj, claramente cortesía de Tony, quiso ir lo más pronto posible a agradecérselo, aunque ese "pronto" tardó casi un mes.

Cuando tuvo como viajar a Manhattan, su primer y único destino era la casa del señor Stark, iría, le agradecería y le daría la canasta de galletas que le mandó su tía _''puede que no sea vieja pero se comporta como una''_ recuerda haber pensado cuando recibió en sus manos aquel presente.

Pero lo que se encontró no se lo esperaba.

El hombre desecho sobre el sillón no era ni la sombra del héroe que lo fue a buscar supuestamente por una beca, pero que en realidad le solicitó ayuda para una guerra.

— ¿S-señor Stark?—preguntó, y él apenas lo miró con ojos carentes de brillo.

—No.

Ese ''no'' aparentemente sin sentido, inició una nueva forma de vida para Peter.

...

— _Señor Parker._

Era tarde, la oscuridad que perduró en cuanto abrió los ojos le dio fe de ello—¿Qué sucede Friday?—pasó una mano por su cara y vio la hora: 2:55am.

Pock.

Un sonido seco; vidrio rompiéndose. Lo suficiente para alertarlo y dirigirlo inmediantamente a la planta baja, casi por costumbre. No se hizo la idea de con qué encontrarse, pero cuando vio al señor Stark agarrándose a duras penas de lo que quedaba del mini-bar en su sala, admitió que era lo más probable.

— ¿Qué es lo que...¡cuidado!—Peter gritó, haciendo que el otro se detuviera y evitara pisar los cristales rotos en el suelo.

—Yom yo ya se quye hagohip, vea ve a dormihpr.

Peter solo lo miró darse la vuelta con una botella de Brandy en manos. Decir que estaba enojado con la IA que conoció a los pocos minutos de entrar a la torre quedaba corto.

—Friday—su tono era de reproche.

—Lo lamentó señor Parker, él insistió en que no le informara.

El chico torció la boca y agachó la cabeza desanimado, si no hubiese estado durmiendo pudo haber evitado algo como esto...de nuevo—No importa Friday, es tu creador después de todo.

Sé preguntó que tan mal tienes que estar para que tu propio invento te de la espalda, aún en contra de tu voluntad. Bien, Tony tenía la respuesta.

Caminó descalzo tratando de no encontrarse con ningún trozo de vidrio en el camino, acercándose cada vez más al castaño que se había quedado estático mirando uno de los portaretratos que tenia sobre un buró a un lado de su costoso sofá.

—Señor Stark, creo que debería descansar—sugirió sacando de su trance al castaño y ganándose una furiosa mirada de parte de él.

Oh Oh, Peter se preparó mentalmente para lo que venía.

— ¿Tú q-quien te crees que eres? hip, ¿Mi p-padre? Incluso ese viejo no me decía que hacer ¿Quién e-eres tú? Solo porque acepté dar... darte hospedaje hasta que termines el semestre en hip ezza universidad de cuarta ¿Ya te crees con el derecho de darme órdenes? Hip.

Peter mentiría si dijese que no se sintió herido por aquellas palabras, sin embargo ya las había previsto desde el momento en el que se comprometió ayudar al Señor Stark en todo lo que pudiese.

No era la primera vez que le gritaba algo como eso, y comenzaba a extrañar al hombre egocéntrico que lo sacó de Queens de forma tan inesperada para volverlo partícipe de una guerra Civil, una de la cual no había sido testigo de su gravedad hasta que vio las consecuencias plasmadas en la mentalidad del genio que lo miraba furioso en la oscuridad de la noche.

—No.

Su respuesta fue la razón por la que vio por primera vez a Iron Man sin su armadura.

...

— _Señor Parker_ —escuchar la misma voz robótica de las veces anteriores fue lo único que necesito, no hizo falta preguntar nada para ir directamente a buscar al castaño.

Revisó en todos los pasillos, desde los baños hasta las diferentes habitaciones del piso, pero no lo encontró, estaba dispuesto a preguntarle a Friday, pero antes de eso vislumbró el ascensor con las puertas abiertas, se introdujo en él y vio uno de los tantos pisos marcado con una lucecita azul. Peter tocó la pantalla táctil para dirigirse a aquel destino.

Las puertas se volvieron a abrir dejando entrever una sala con diferentes artefactos mecánicos, acompañados de un sonido de golpes entre metales— ¿Señor Stark?

Llegó a una parte en la que toda la extensión de la habitación se limitaba a un pasillo que giraba a la derecha. Caminó y lo vio, golpeando su traje de Iron Man con el escudo del capitán América.

Peter nunca había preguntado directamente al señor Stark como se sentía respecto a la lucha, creía que el hacerlo sería su sentencia para que Tony lo mandara de patitas a la calle, pero la imagen, esa imagen del hombre de metal destruyéndose y odiándose a sí mismo, le obligó a gritar.

— ¡DETENGASE! USTED GANÓ ¿NO?! ¡ESE ESCUDO ES SU VICTORIA ¿POR QUÉ NO ES SUFICIENTE?!—Tony lo ignoró, entonces Peter usó su dispositivo lanza-telarañas (que había acostumbrado llevar cada vez que Friday lo llamaba) en dirección al moreno, sin embargo el material sintético nunca rozó siquiera la piel del otro, tan solo le arrebató el escudo de sus manos atrayéndolo hacia sí, pero dejándolo caer en el suelo cerca de su posición.

Todo quedó en silencio y lo más que se escuchaba eran las respiraciones agitadas de ambos haciendo eco en aquella sala.

— ¿P-por qué?—la pregunta que le hizo quedó en el aire sin ser respondida...hasta que escuchó los sollozos seguidos de constantes "no".

Peter perdió a sus padres cuando era niño, no era muy sociable, vio morir a su última mascota frente a sus ojos, pese a eso, la viva imagen del sufrimiento que le mostraba Tony Stark le hizo ver que existe algo que puede llegar a ser peor que todas las cosas que ha vivido hasta ahora.

Porque ahí, parado entre tuercas y herramientas mecánicas, observó al hombre que había comenzado a ver como una figura paterna, recostado sobre su armadura desecha, sosteniendo restos del reactor ARC en la mano, llorando como él cuando entendió que no volvería a ver a sus padres, que no sería capaz de conseguir amigos, que no volvería a tener una mascota.

Y como ahora, que entendió que lo que veía era a un ser siendo víctima de la tortura del desamor.

...

Peter estimaba mucho al capitán América, incluso se emocionó cuando lo conoció en persona, durante una guerra, si, pero el entusiasmo seguía ahí.

Pero justo en este momento le estaba teniendo un poco de recelo a la figura patriótica.

Estaba en la terraza. ¡Como hubiese deseado que su presencia allí tan solo fuera para observar estrellas en el cielo!

No para sostener con ayuda de sus telarañas, a Tony Stark colgando del precipicio.

Haló con todas sus fuerzas el cuerpo inconsciente del millonario hasta que pudo sujetar su mano y subirlo de vuelta a tierra firme.

El peso lo venció cayendo de espaldas junto con quien había estado rescatando, el cual terminó un par de centímetros lejos de él.

—...—se escuchaba la respiración pesada de Peter debido al esfuerzo, se calmó y dijo:—Friday, revísalo—enseguida una luz azul escaneó el cuerpo y la voz femenina habló— _Presenta un nivel etílico muy alto y una pequeña contusión en su brazo derecho, a más de eso el señor Stark se encuentra...a salvo._

Si no fuese porque trataba con una maquina, Peter diría que la chica dudó, aunque quizá lo delicado de la situación le hizo creer aquello.

Después de eso todo quedó en aparente calma.

Un poco de calma que terminaría en el momento en el que el hombre a un lado suyo se levantara.

Ahora sí podría decir que veía las pocas estrellas que se reflejaban en el cielo de New York, aunque no de la forma en la que habría querido.

Estrellas, como las que adornaban la bandera de Estados Unidos, como las que estaban en el traje del capitán América, como la que reposaba en su escudo.

Y lo decidió.

Aun cansado se levantó y se dirigió al moreno para, con algo de dificultad, cargarlo en su espalda y llevarlo de vuelta a la habitación de donde no debía haber salido.

Una vez allí lo recostó en su cama y lo arropó. Mirándolo para asegurarse de que todo estuviese en orden, se dio cuenta de un par de gotas resbalando de sus ojos por su rostro y se las limpió.

Miró el cajón del mueble junto a la cama y despacio lo abrió tratando de no hacer ruido, pero dentro no encontró nada.

— _Bajo la cama una baldosa no está bien colocada_ —Friday disminuyó el volumen hasta ser casi imperceptible. Ella lo sabía, podría jurarlo.

Pero ignoró este hecho y siguiendo las instrucciones se metió bajo la cama y alzó el trozo de cerámica, le pareció curioso que con tanta tecnología el señor Stark uttilizara un método tan rústrico, pero tendría sus razones.

Allí, un celular algo anticuado era el único objeto visible, lo sacó cuidando de que el Señor Stark no se despertase y finalmente salió de la habitación.

—Gracias Friday—susurró y por alguna razón la IA no le respondió.

Caminó de vuelta a la terraza y volvió a acostarse en el piso mirando indeciso el celular entre sus manos, que en una de sus borracheras, Tony le había comentado que existía.

Levantó la tapa y enseguida la pantalla mostró un solo contacto, como si alguien ya lo hubiese buscado antes.

Y Peter sabía perfectamente quien.

Así que ya más seguro marcó.

—Tiii...tiii...tii-¿Hola? ¿Tony?—la voz de Steve Rogers se escuchó agitada del otro lado, como si hubiese corrido para contestar la llamada.

—No.

El silencio se instaló en la línea hasta que el rubio con voz de desilusión y preocupación juntas volvió a hablar— ¿Entonces quien...

—Te extraña. Jamás lo dirá ni admitirá ante nadie pero te extraña, yo...sé lo que pasó entre ustedes, por decirlo de alguna forma, y no te preocupes no se lo diré a nadie, tan solo quería decir que he empezado a creer que usted realmente no necesita portar el escudo. Su responsabilidad por si mismo está en conflicto con su responsabilidad hacia los demás, y eso está causando daño capitán. Puede que en su momento no se haya dado cuenta o lo haya pasado por alto, pero sus decisiones no trajeron buenas consecuencias: el ocultarle la verdad al señor Stark, revelarse ante el gobierno, sus preferencias por sobre otros. Todo por seguir ideales que usted cree correctos, no digo que no lo sean, tuvo sus razones después de todo y lo entiendo pero...—suspiró—No sé cómo se lo tomaron los demás pero creo que eres consciente de a quién afectó más todo esto—guardó silencio por un momento antes de decir—Hoy intentó suicidarse—Peter claramente pudo oír como la respiración del otro se detenía—Yo ni siquiera debería de estar con él, pero aquí estoy y agradezco que así allá sido—la respiración pesada del rubio se escuchaba tenue, y eso lo alentó a seguir—Él no quiere volver a verte, quiere verte volver y te aseguro que por más rencor que te tenga, por más que te ignoré o incluso sea grosero, para lástima de él, jamás podrá odiarte, y creo que deberías aprovechar eso para enmendar las cosas porque sé, por lo que he visto, que él también pondrá de su parte. Ustedes dos son extraños y bastante torpes, supongo que por eso hacían tan buen equipo—hizo una pausa en su discurso para ver si recibía un comentario y cuando sintió que el otro hablaría le interrumpió intempestivo—No—expresó sin que tenga mucha coherencia en la plática. —No pienses en una razón de ese no, no trates de entender el por qué de ese no, no lo veas como lo que es, dos letras, una frase, una negativa, ve el significado que va más allá de un razonamiento, Tony me demostró que en verdad se querían pero su problema fue que no se dieron cuenta de que tenían el tipo de amor que no tiene que ser entendido... tiene que ser demostrado.

Finalizó la llamada aplastando el botón rojo y arrojó el teléfono a alguna parte, cerrando los ojos y esperando que llegase el amanecer.

...

— ¡Achú!

—Y dices estar bien, definitivamente s-saldremos...y veremos un doctor.

Peter asintió notando la inseguridad del castaño con respecto a volver al exterior, desde que había llegado hace ya tres meses, no lo había visto salir por nada, es la primera vez que el estar enfermo le traería algo bueno.

—Pero primero tendré que darme una duchahh—lo último lo dijo bostezando para después, con cansancio, apoyar su cabeza sobre los brazos que tenía cruzados encima de la mesa, despreocupado, como si el ayer jamás hubiese pasado.

Peter estando algo sonrojado por la fiebre, imitó al castaño, solo que en lugar de cerrar los ojos como él lo hizo, los dejó abiertos mirando con algo de tristeza el rostro desmejorado de Tony, ojeras y palidez resaltando.

—Lo extraño—ese susurro difícilmente fue oído por el chico quien anonadado parpadeó, para finalmente sonreír y decirle:—No—ganándose una sonrisa de Tony Stark, la primera en mucho tiempo.

. . . . .

Un _''No''_ es el adverbio o morfema de negación en español, se usa para negativas, cosas que por lo general desaniman a muchas personas, pero que finalmente representa el sentido que tu le quieras dar.

El _''No''_ que el señor Stark le dijo a Peter cuando lo vio entrar, yo lo entendí como un _''No te vayas''._

El _''No''_ que respondió Peter cuando el señor Stark le gritó, lo entendí como _''No finjas''._

Los _''No''_ que sollozó el señor Stark en su taller, para mi fue un _'_ _'No quiero esto''._

El _''No''_ que Peter le dijo al capitán Rogers me sonó a un _'_ _'No dudes''_

Y el último _''No''_ fue el que me hizo desistalar las tantas cámaras de seguridad que tenía activadas en diferentes partes de la torre al ver que alguien particularmente conocido intentaba entrar, porque ya no serían necesarias. Puede que esta IA inventada por uno de los mejores científicos del mundo esté equivocada, pero fui creada en base a la mentalidad de Antony Edward Stark, y el señor Stark nunca se equivoca al momento de descubrir algo, así sea el significado de un simple _''No''_.

Y creo estar en lo correcto cuando aquilato aquel _''No''_.

Pero permitiré que usted sea quién le dé su propio significado...

* * *

Si alguien llega a leer esto Hola :D

Esta es una historia que escribí más para mi y que no pensaba publicar, pero si lo disfrutaron, mejor.

¡Gracias por leer!

Bye (^_^)y


End file.
